Diamonds are forever
by Hiiiiiiiidyho
Summary: Manny Santos has matured into a young adult, but after her first divorce, has turned herself into a gold digger. Will she ever find true love?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the result of listening to Kanye West and Shirley Bassey at 5 in the morning while eating pizza. Please Read and review!**

**----**

_Diamonds are forever,_

_They are all I need to please me,_

_They can stimulate and tease me,_

_They won't leave in the night,_

_I've no fear that they might,_

_Desert me_

Manny sat in her upscale New York penthouse apartment with her dog in her lap. Her hand was resting on her dog's tummy, revealing a fourteen karat diamond ring. Her Chanel sunglasses sat atop of her head, and her eyes were closed tightly. It had been two years since she married Toby Isaacs, who inherited a small fortune since he graduated. Toby was now owner of a multimillion computer agency, and Manny was now adapted to the luxurious lifestyle. Thoughts were rushing through Manny's head as she lay on her couch, trying to sleep and make sense of what happened the night before. He had come to a party, which Manny and her close friend Liberty were at. They hadn't seen each other in years, and things took toll of each other –

"You selfish bitch!" Toby roared as he slammed to door behind him, Manny's eyes quickly fluttered open.

"I was going to tell you…" liquid tears fell down from her rosy cheeks, "It was nothing".

"Nothing! Craig Manning… you cheated on me with _him_?" he closed his eyes, "How could you?"

Manny walked up to her husband who was now trying to keep himself from crying, and slipped her arms around his waist. Toby pushed back quickly and turned her.

"I should've known", Toby hissed, "Ever since High school…"

"IT WAS NOTHING!" Manny screamed, she whispered in his ear, "Toby, I love you".

Toby shook his head, "How can I believe you? You go out for one night…"

Manny swallowed back more tears, "Old feelings Toby. They came up again, and I'm terribly sorry".

"I know", Toby walked out the door.

---

Genesis was known for throwing exquisite affairs, and Saturday night's was no exception. She held a low key cocktail party in her stunning mansion. She invited a hundred of her closet friends and four of them went to Degrassi High School. Liberty was a medical student who was engaged to her longtime boyfriend James. They were both close friends to Manuela, (Manny) and Manny had had some previous relations with Genesis's band mate Craig. Of course, Genesis didn't know all this information, or she would've thought twice when she was planning the guest list. She had no idea that Manny was married either. On Sunday afternoon, Genesis had a meeting with a computer promotional executive named Toby; Toby had struck up conversation with Genesis and said he went to Degrassi High School too. Genesis couldn't believe it and asked Toby if he knew Liberty, James, Manny, and Craig. Toby said he did, and Genesis told him that Manny and Craig had hit it off at her party and disappeared in the middle of it, going upstairs to her bedroom. Toby shook his head and walked out of the meeting, leaving Genesis perplexed. She sat in Craig's kitchen and was talking to him about the night before.

"So you and Manny…" Genesis laughed.

Craig smiled, "Manny and I are nothing more than friends. What happened last night happened, and it won't ever happen again".

"But why not?" Genesis asked grinning.

Craig shrugged, "You know that guy you had a meeting with this morning? That's her husband".

"He is?" Genesis asked, feeling her face get flushed.

Craig nodded, "Yeah… why?"

"Oh my God", Genesis whispered, "Oh my God…"

---

It had been fifteen hours since Toby had walked out the front door of his apartment and had left Manny poignant and disheveled. _How did Toby find out? _Manny wondered, fountains of tears dripping off her face and onto her leather couch. Remote control in hand, Manny flipped through channels, not even looking at the television screen, but looking through it – her mind staring through it. She didn't mean to cheat on Toby, she didn't even remember the night before. All she remembered was having one too many cocktails and escaping with Craig upstairs to Genesis's bedroom, plunging into Genesis's bed with Craig. Tears escaped Manny's eyes, leaving everything a blur.

"Manny", Liberty called, knocking on her apartment door.

Manny swallowed back more arousing tears, "Come in".

Liberty set foot in Manny's apartment and looked at her best friend, a box of tissues nestled in her arms and a remote control in her other hand.

"Oh Manny…" Liberty sat down next to her.

Tears flooded down Manny's cheek, more rigid than before. "He's not coming back", she whispered.

_They won't leave in the night,_

_I've no fear that they might,_

_Desert me_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: In this part I wanted to show how much Manny has matured. Now, I'll refer to her as Manuela instead of "Manny". In this Chapter... it shows how Manny will walk away from anything just for money.)**

_Diamonds are forever,_

_Hold on up and then caress it,_

_Touch it, stroke it and undress it,_

_I can see every part,_

_Nothing hides in the heart,_

_To hurt me_

Manuela Santos held the champagne glass up to her lips, watching her husband over the rim as she took a sip of the stinging liquor. It had been five years since she divorced her first husband Toby, and had been married to six men since. Keith was her seventh, and Manny wasn't sure if he was a keeper. He owned a few estates in Texas and Toronto, and made enough money to satisfy Manuela, but there was that love thing. Manuela didn't feel that she was in _love_ with Keith. She _loved_ Keith's money, and she _loved_ how he treated her like a queen, but Manuela didn't feel nervous when she spoke to him, she didn't feel that thing that she though she knew since she was in High School.

_Flashback:_

_Manny was at the ice-skating rink, skating circles when she say Craig run onto the ice and grab her by the shoulders. "I love you!" he screamed, and Manny leaped into his arms – and she thought that everything was going to end happily ever after. How wrong was she._

"Manuela", Keith stated harshly, "Honey are you okay?"

Manuela nodded, "Of course, I was just thinking".

Keith and Manuela sat at their usual table at their favorite restaurant, _Le Garden. _Manuela took another sip of her champagne, leaving a bright red lipstick stain on her wine glass. Manuela smiled at her recent husband, he had tan skin and short, black hair. His green eyes seemed endless, but Manny didn't feel helpless when she peered into them. She felt normal, like she had a husband with green eyes. And that was it. No romance, no nothing.

Keith reached for Manuela's hand over the table, Manny slowly slipped her hand in his. Keith smiled.

"We haven't done that in a long time", Keith smiled.

Manny gave a half-smile in reply.

_What does he mean we haven't done that in a long time? _Manuela wondered, _we've been married for less than two months! _She sighed and picked at her salad, not looking up to meet eyes with her husband.

"Manny?" a familiar voice called out to her, "Is that you?"

Manny turned her attention to a man with a black leather jacket, and black disheveled hair.

"Craig", Manny exclaimed and smiled at him, "I haven't seen you in years".

Keith cleared his throat.

"Oh", Manny grinned, "This is my husband Keith".

Craig shook hands with Keith, "Nice to meet you".

"Likewise", Keith quickly took his hand back, Manuela ignored him.

"What are you doing in Texas now?" Manuela asked.

Craig shrugged, "Tour, we're here for five days and then going to Georgia".

"You're a grown man with a leather jacket, and no one even knows your band", Keith stated snidely.

Manuela crossed her eyes over to Keith but didn't say a word.

"Well, I'll see you later Manny", Craig smiled and walked away.

Manuela smirked and continued eating her salad, looking up to meet eyes with Craig every so often.

"Who is he?" Keith demanded after eating in silence for a while.

Manuela looked over to Craig, and then to Keith, "He's Craig, a friend from High School".

"I don't like him", Keith snapped, "And I don't like you speaking to him".

Manuela nearly spat out her champagne, "Excuse me?"

"And if you feel like you need to speak to him", Keith cleared his throat, "Maybe we should get a divorce".

"Over my friend?" Manuela asked in disbelief.

"No _Manny, _don't you see the way you look at him? Don't you see the way he looks at you? You're in love", Keith put his credit card on the table, "I'm going home".

Manuela watched as her husband walked out to door, and turned to Craig. She turned to the door once more and ran out, leaping into her husbands arms.

_I can see every part,_

_Nothing hides in the heart,_

_To hurt me_


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: For the record, this IS a Cranny.)**

* * *

Manuela woke up beside her husband; her hand was resting on his chest, his six-pack rippling underneath the sheets. Sighing, Manny sat up in her bed and reached for her robe. Walking barefoot down the hall, she decided to make coffee in the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and saw Craig sitting down at her dining table.

"Craig?" Manuela asked, "How, who?"

Craig smiled, "Genesis told me where you lived, and your housekeeper let me in. I want to talk to you".

"You can't", Manuela shook her head, "My husband _hates_ you".

"I figured", Craig shrugged, "Manny, do you really _love _him?"

There was that word again. That word had no meaning to Manny whatsoever, but when she was with Craig, she felt something, something that was hard to explain. Craig sat at the table waiting for her answer,

"What does that word mean anyways?" Manuela asked, "And my name is Manuela, not Manny".

"Okay Manuela", Craig walked up to Manuela, "Do you love Keith?"

Manuela looked away, "Yeah, I do".

"Look at me", Craig held Manny by her chin, she couldn't look away. Her eyes were being sucked into his, and she couldn't pull away, she didn't want to pull away.

"Manuela?" Keith asked, walking into the room.

Craig let go of Manuela's chin and smiled at Keith, "Morning Keith", he walked over to give him a handshake, Keith didn't budge.

"What were you doing?" Keith asked.

Manuela smiled, "Craig was checking to see if something was in my eye".

"Oh", Keith crossed his arms, "What is he doing here?"

Craig pulled tickets out of his jacket pockets, "To give you backstage passes to my concert tonight", Craig handed the tickets to Keith, "I'd appreciate it if you came".

Keith held the tickets in his hands, "I'll consider it".

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! I promise the next part will be longer.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I guess you can say this is a sad chapter. It shows what a jackass Keith is, and what a sweetheart Craig is!)**_

* * *

_

_I don't need love,  
For what good will love do me,  
Diamonds never lie to me,  
For when love's gone,  
They'll luster on_

Manuela sat at her vanity, finishing up her make-up. Keith had decided to go to Craig's concert, a fact that stroke Manuela with curiosity, but she decided to go along with it. Lining her eyes with dark eyeliner, Manuela tied her hair in a high ponytail. She hadn't been to a rock concert since high school, and wanted to look the part. She was wearing destroyed denim jeans, a black and red of the shoulder shirt, and black flip-flops. She put on strings of pearls around her neck and a final coat of red glossy lipstick before she looked at herself in the mirror. _You don't look a day over eighteen, _Manuela grinned.

"Are you ready?" Keith asked, twirling the keys to his silver BMW around his fingers in slow, rhythmic circles; slow, hypnotizing rhythmic circles.

Manuela closed her eyes and shook her head, she reached for her silver limited edition Louis Vuitton purse and stood up, "Yeah, let's get going".

Keith looked Manuela up and down, speechless. He himself was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, but he had never seen his wife in that light, and quite frankly he didn't like it.

"That's what you're wearing?" he snorted.

Manuela crossed her arms, "Do you have a problem with it?"

Keith had never heard his wife retort in such a manner either. He just shrugged and they walked out of their house in silence. They climbed into the car and Manuela felt around the leather seating. It hadn't occurred to her how materialistic her husband was. She remembered what Craig was wearing the night before, vintage jeans, a green T-shirt, and a leather jacket. Nothing fancy like her husbands million dollar suits, just something plain and simple. _Wasn't love supposed to be plain and simple? _Manuela wondered as Keith pulled out of their driveway.

"I don't know why I'm doing this", Keith finally sputtered as they were driving to the concert. His eyes were transfixed on the road, but Manuela felt his eyes glaring at her, watching her.

She didn't answer, she just sat in the passenger's seat in silence.

---

"Hello Houston!" Craig bellowed before the crowd, Manuela and Keith sat in the front row, "We are The Downtown Sasquash!" He started the play a few chords on his guitar, and the band began to join him, Genesis ad-libbing words here and there.

The started the set off with a few newer songs, songs Manuela hadn't heard before since she hadn't kept track with Craig's band. She was getting into the music, singing along with the chorus when the words started sounding familiar, she paid no attention to Keith who was just standing with his arms crossed. The concert droned on, song after song, finally Craig came to the final one.

"I wrote this song", Craig panted, "To a girl who I thought was special back in High school. Her name was Ashley".

Manuela chuckled in memory of Ashley and Craig.

Craig continued, "But tonight, it's going out to someone else. Her name is Manuela Santos".

Manuela's cheeks turned red.

"Manny, this song is for you", Craig whispered, he started to sing the first few lines of _What I Know_ before Keith turned to Manuela and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let go of me Keith!" Manuela screamed, louder than she meant to, Craig's band began playing more quietly. Craig's eyes were scanning the crowd, trying to look for Manny.

Keith slapped Manuela across the cheek, "You whore! You said nothing was going on!"

"Nothing is", tears dripped down Manuela's cheek, "Keith – I – promise. I had no idea…"

Keith slapped her again, harder this time, his hand was still on Manuela's wrist, digging into her skin tighter, never ceasing to let go.

"Keith please", more tears fell from Manuela's cheeks.

Craig stopped playing the song, and his band quickly followed his lead. Genesis heard Keith screaming at Manuela, and her eyes turned to Craig.

"What's going on?" Craig asked, "Where's Manny?"

"In the front", Genesis replied looking for a security guard, "Do you see her?"

Craig nodded, "I think so".

Craig and Genesis jumped off the stage, warning their security guards that something was going on, when they found Manny, it was too late. She was bleeding on the ground, and Keith was nowhere in sight.

"Someone call 911!" Genesis screamed.

A tear dripped down Craig's eye and onto the cold, concrete floor.

_I don't need love,  
For what good will love do me,  
Diamonds never lie to me,  
For when love's gone,  
They'll luster on_


	5. Chapter 5

Manuela's eyes fluttered open at the sound of someone pacing around her room, she couldn't make out the person, his head was covered by a black hood, from the look of his height, it could be either Keith or Craig. Manuela doubted her husband would ever wear a shirt like that, but there were possibilities.

"Um excuse me", Manuela cleared her throat, sitting up in bed, "Can you please stop walking around like that? It's making me dizzy".

Craig turned around to see Manuela smiling at him, it was a washed out smile, like she had put all her effort in creating a barely half-smile. He walked up and sat down on her bed, "You've been asleep for hours".

Manuela closed her eyes, "It figures, I feel like I've been from death and back", she opened her eyes and looked over at Craig, "What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Ow", she whispered, touching the top of her head with her hand, "Where's Keith?" she looked around the room.

"Do you remember going to the concert last night?" Craig asked, resting his hand over Manuela's. He felt the rock that rested on her finger, but diverted his attention to Manuela.

"I remember hearing you sing to me", Manuela whispered, looking as if she was trying to search for the rest of the answer, "And that's it". She finally whispered, looking disappointed that she didn't know more truth.

Craig tightened his grip around his grip around Manuela's hand, ignoring the hurt that the ring was causing his hand, he stared deeply into her light hazel eyes, "Keith started to beat you up. He slammed your head on the ground numerous times, sources say. You're lucky not to have any serious brain damage".

Manuela looked away from Craig, "He'd never do that to me", she whispered, "Never".

"You have to believe me", Craig insisted, "_Please_".

Manuela looked into Craig's deep mesmerizing eyes, she wanted to believe him, and as far as she was concerned, she _had_ to believe him.

"He wouldn't", she finally pulled away, "No".

"Manny! Listen to me", Craig grabbed her by the shoulders, "He beat you up".

As if on queue Keith walked through the door with a box in his hand, he glared at Craig with his hand over his wife's but didn't utter a word, instead he cleared his throat and walked to the other side of Manuela.

"Manuela", he whispered, "I'm so sorry".

Tears cascaded down Manuela's cheeks, "So it was true", she looked over at Craig.

"But I'll make it up to you"; he ran his hand through Manuela's hair, "Last night, jealousy got the best of me, and I didn't mean to assault you in any way, Manuela, baby, I love you".

Craig snorted, "Yeah right".

Keith continued, "I couldn't sleep last night knowing that you were in the hospital, knowing that I _put _you in the hospital".

"Go on", Manuela instructed coolly.

"Just open this", Keith handed the box to Manuela, "Please".

Manuela took the box from his hands and smiled as she looked inside, "Oh Keith"; she whispered and showed the gift to Craig. It was a gold chain with a plaque. Engraved in the plaque were the words Manuela and Keith in tiny calligraphy.

"I don't believe it", Craig whispered to himself.

"Well I have to go to work", Keith got up and kissed Manuela on the forehead, "Love you".

"Love you too", Manuela watched as her husband walked out the door and looked at Craig, "Isn't he sweet?"

"No", Craig got up, "Manny did you see what he did to you? He thinks he can buy you like a new car or something!"

"Well it's working", Manuela clasped the necklace around her neck.

"Doesn't love mean anything?" Craig asked, "Manny, Manuela, whatever, whoever you are. I love you".

"Craig…" Manuela droned.

"And just because I'm not as rich as Keith. I can never have you. And you'll always be with Keith, until the day he kills you".

Craig walked out of Manuela's hospital room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry so short! Please comment, please and thank you!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: This is yet again another chapter showing what a jackass Keith is, and there will be a little Manny/Craig action.)**

_

* * *

_

_Diamonds are forever,  
Sparkling round my little finger,  
Unlike men, the diamonds linger,  
Men are mere mortals who are not worth going to your grave for_

"Home sweet home", Keith unlocked the door to his and Manuela's mansion, and turned to look at her, "It's good to have you home".

Manuela smiled, "It's good to be home".

She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips, although her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking about what Craig had said the day before, and it hadn't struck her until today that he was right. Her lips left her husbands lip and grinned back at her.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Manuela shrugged, "I dunno, we don't kiss anymore. We don't do anything anymore", Manuela sighed; "I'm going to unpack".

"Okay, do you need help?" Keith asked, watching after his wife as she walked away from him.

"No, its okay", she turned to Keith, walking backwards, "You go watch TV, go do what you men do".

She turned around and walked more briskly to her bedroom, she had an important phone call to make. She took out a slip of paper that was in her coat pocket. There were seven digits it rough, scraggly writing, and the words _Craig's phone number. _She took out her cell phone and dialed the numbers lightly.

"Yep", Craig answered the phone after several rings.

Manuela walked to her bathroom and locked the door, "Hey Craig", she whispered into the receiver, "Its Manny".

"Don't you mean Manuela?" he asked sharply.

Manuela sighed deeply, "No. I mean Manny", she swallowed; "I called to ask you, if you're not busy if we could maybe go out to eat lunch tomorrow".

"What's the catch?" Craig asked instantly.

Manuela rolled her eyes, "I use you for my sick twisted fantasies"; there was a slight pause, "Kidding. I just haven't been able to sit down and talk to you without being interrupted. I really want to talk to you".

Craig breathed heavily into the receiver, "I do too Manuela, but…"

"But nothing. _Le Garden _at two o' clock? Keith will be at work until midnight so we have nothing to worry about", Manuela whispered, "Please?"

"Fine", Craig sighed, defeated, "_Le Garden _at two".

"It's a date", Manuela murmured into the phone.

---

Craig sat at a table at _Le Garden _waiting for Manuela, she was fifteen minutes late, and he was starting to think that she wasn't going to show up. Sure enough, she turned up at two-fifteen. Her gold Dior sunglasses lighting up the restaurant. She squealed when she saw Craig sitting at the table.

"You came", she exclaimed excitedly, as she took a seat at the table.

Craig looked at his watch, "I was starting to think you weren't going to show up".

"Traffic was a bitch", Manuela began to butter one of the rolls that were already displayed on the table, "Don't be mad at me".

"I can never be", Craig replied truthfully.

Manuela began to blush. Whenever she was with Craig, she felt a weakness, a horrible, satisfying, comfortable weakness. She looked up at Craig who was stuffing a roll into his mouth and giggled.

"What?" Craig asked wiping his face, "Do I have something on my face?"

"No", Manuela smiled, "You're perfect".

---

"Keith", Manuela called as she shut the door behind her, she had seen his car in the driveway and assumed he was home, "Keith, are you home?" she walked into her bedroom, and low and behold there was Keith. Butt-naked with a woman who looked no older than sixteen.

"Manuela", Keith sat up in bed, "Manuela".

"No", Manuela held up her hand, Keith wrapped a sheet around his lower half and tried to touch Manuela, she pushed him away, "Don't touch me". She stated harshly and walked towards Keith's closet. She took out all of his clothes, his Armani suits, his Ralph Lauren polo's, and made her way to the balcony.

"Manuela", Keith chased after her, "What are you doing?"

Manuela walked onto the balcony and threw Keith's clothes in the pool, watching them float around aimlessly. The sad thing was; this wasn't the first time she'd done it.

_Men are mere mortals who are not worth going to your grave for_

* * *

**(A/N: I got the whole throwing Keith's clothes in the pool from the Inferno II. How I love my MTV. Please leave comments!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Okay this chapter is all happy and all that crap, that won't last. Spoiler alert. Luv2write4u13, I took a lot of what you said into consideration for this chapter!)**

* * *

Liberty and Manuela lay outside at _The Nelson Day Inn Spa_ in the Hamptons. It was Manuela's escape from the real world, and Liberty was always there to comfort her. Just a few hours ago she'd threw her husbands wardrobe in the pool, called Liberty, and took the first flight to the Hamptons. Liberty had trailed behind her, taking some time off her busy work schedule to console her best friend.

"Maybe it's time you divorce him", Liberty suggested after a few minutes of silence, she slipped on her sunglasses and looked toward the sun, "He's done this to you so many times".

"If I hadn't signed that pre-nup I'd be out of there", Manuela sighed, "If I divorce him, I have nothing. Usually, I met my husband before I divorce my other one".

Liberty turned to Manuela, "You can move in with James and I, Keith has hurt you too many times before, it's time to put a lid on it and move on".

Manuela closed her eyes and took her sunglasses off, feeling the heat of the sun on her eyes, "I went to Craig's concert a couple of nights before, because he gave Keith and I backstage passes. He started singing to me, and Keith couldn't handle it so he started to beat me up. I was in the hospital when I woke up".

"He's a jealous bastard", Liberty replied smoothly and calmly, "You're my best friend and obviously Keith is hurting you. Please move in with James and I. Do you think it's fair that when a man sings to you you're husband beats you up, but when he has an affair all you do is run away?"

"I'm charging everything on his credit card…" Manuela spoke quietly.

Emma Nelson walked up to Manuela and Liberty, wearing a white polo shirt and blue apron, "Is everything going well? Do you need anything more…?"

"Emma?" Manny interrupted, her eyes popping open, "Emma Nelson?"

Emma smiled, "Manny Santos, how are you?"

"Horrible", Manuela whispered, "Do you own…?"

"Yeah", Emma smiled, "What's wrong?"

"My life", Manuela sighed and looked to her old friend, her eyes screaming for help.

---

Craig Manning boarded on his tour bus; his stay in Texas was _memorable, _he had confessed his love for Manuela and got shot down. He took a seat in an egg chair and got his cell phone out of his pocket and saw that he had one new voice message.

"Hey Craig", Manuela's voice was as warm and silky as honey, "When I came home from lunch today I saw Keith in bed with another woman, right now I'm in the Hamptons with Liberty and Emma and I'd _really _like it if you gave us a shot, maybe? I'll be in town tomorrow so we can talk, and to answer you're question about Keith; I never loved him. I never loved any of my husbands. Good-bye Craig".

Craig shut his cell phone and felt the bus move beneath him, Manuela's message was bittersweet, if he had stayed in Houston for one more day… running his fingers through his hair and feeling like an idiot, he turned on the twenty-four inch TV that was in front of him and tried to watch something. Genesis walked up to Craig, sensing something was wrong.

"What's wrong Craig?" Genesis asked, her voice shaky with concern, "Haven't you noticed the millions of girls chasing our tour bus screaming your name?"

"Oh", Craig breathed, "Manuela just left me a message".

"Good or bad?" Genesis asked, sitting down next to him.

"Both", Craig replied, "Manuela wants to give us a chance, and she said that she wants to talk to me tomorrow".

"But we'll be in Georgia tomorrow…" Genesis filled in what Craig was about to say, "I'm sorry".

"Its fine", Craig sat up and stuck his head out the window, causing his fanatical fans to loose control, "I LOVE YOU ALL!" Craig belted out, one girl fainted. Craig grinned; it was always good to be a rock star.

---

Liberty held onto Manuela's right hand, Emma her left; Manuela tip-toed around her house, careful not to disturb Keith. Every time she left him and came back, she'd find him drunk and hasty. He'd be angrier when he'd see Manuela wasn't alone this time. Quietly Manuela walked to her bedroom, Liberty and Emma by her side. As she approached her room, the door was wide open, and Keith was standing up, his eyes facing straight ahead.

"Who the hell are these people?" Keith asked as soon as he saw Emma and Liberty.

"My friends from High school", Manuela replied quickly and slipped out of Emma and Liberty's hands. She walked in her closet and grabbed her suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Keith demanded; a harsh tone in his voice.

Manuela stuffed her clothes into her suitcase, "Away. You can cancel my credit cards, take away my cell phone, I don't care. Anything will be better than the hell that I'm living in right now".

Keith grabbed Manuela by her arms, "Don't leave me".

"I have to", Manuela whipped his arms away and walked into her closet once again, "Em, Liberty can you help me?"

"By the way Keith", Liberty stood toe-to-toe with the man, "We're taking you to court for domestic violence".

"You bitch!" Keith roared, walking closer to Manuela, "After everything I've done for you".

Manuela stuffed her clothes in another suitcase and turned to her husband, "Done for me? You made my life a living hell Keith. You are a selfish bastard who I want nothing to do with. Ever".

She turned away and continued packing with Liberty and Emma.

"Where are you going? You don't have any money", Keith watched over his wife who was packing at light-speed.

Manuela grabbed her roll on bag and purse; Liberty and Emma held her two carry on bags and walked out the door, "Away", Manuela turned around and hissed at Keith.

"Manuela…" Keith droned.

"Don't call me that", Manuela commanded, "My name is not Manuela. It's Manny".

---

Emma, Liberty, and Manny sat in first class sipping on some champagne. Emma was listening to some Island CD and Liberty was enthralled in a book, Manny looked out her window and thought about Craig. He hadn't called her back and Keith didn't cancel her phone yet, though she knew he would. She had kept her phone on vibrate, just in case Craig would call her. She wouldn't pick up her phone since she was on an airplane, but she _would _know he got her message. Sighing, Manuela entered Craig's phone number that she'd memorized into the airplane phone and waited for it to ring.

"Hello?" Craig sounded sleepy.

"Craig", Manny smiled, "We didn't get to talk today, did you get my message?"

"I did".

"And…?" Manny asked.

Craig breathed deeply into the phone, "Manuela…"

"Manny", Manny corrected.

"Manny, I'm in Georgia right now, I left Texas yesterday, I didn't want to call you and make you disappointed. Maybe we can talk after my tour? I love in New York".

"I'm moving in with Liberty", Manny stated in a robot monotone, "After the tour would be great".

"I'm sorry", Craig sounded upset, "This was exactly what I wanted and I'm on tour. I have to go now, but call me when you get in New York".

"I will", Manny sighed, "Love you".

"Love you to", Craig replied and hung up the phone.

Manny rested her head on the headrest and looked out the window once again.

* * *

**(A/N: Did you enjoy? Please leave me comments!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: This is yet again another short chapter. In this Chapter it points out that Manny was born on December 2nd which is my birthdate as well as Cassie Steele's. Just wanted to point out that random fact. And now I did, and now I feel I have a purpose in this world!)**

* * *

"Perfect Manny!" the photographer, Jhordan grinned, "You look like the Covergirl that you are. Bright eyes, bright smile. Perfect! Okay, let's wrap this up". Jhordan walked toward Manny, holding up a robe, she smiled at him and wrapped herself up in the white terry cloth, she had been posing in a pool and it was nineteen degrees outside. It was the second day of December, her twenty-eighth birthday. Six months ago she'd left Keith, and she'd waited for six months to have Craig call her. It never happened. Jhordan smiled at Manny warmly as they walked out of the photo shoot and into the clothing room. 

"So", Jhordan grinned, his blue eyes sparkling, "It's your big two-eight. Calvin Klein is having a party, plenty of single men for you and me".

Manny slipped on some jeans over her bikini, "I told you before Jhordan, I..."

"The whole Craig deal", Jhordan rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair, "Manny, you're the face of Covergirl, do you know how many men would love to have you?"

"Look", Manny buttoned up a white shirt, "I've made a lot of mistakes before. I've had seven husbands, I just – Craig and I had something, and I don't want to ruin my life any more than I have", Manny sighed and but on some silver boots and a brown fur jacket, "Besides it's my Birthday, Liberty and James are making me some huge dinner to celebrate".

Jhordan put his cold, smooth hands on Manny's cheeks, "Do you want to be single forever waiting for some guy that will never come to you?"

"I don't have to listen to this again, especially on my Birthday", Manny looked up Jhordan, "Let's just drop it".

"Fine, but the Calvin Klein party is at Twenty-ninth and eighth. They'll let you in because you're a model", Jhordan handed Manny an envelope from out of his pocket, "Don't open it until after dinner okay? Happy Birthday", he kissed Manny on the cheek and walked out of the clothing room. Manny grinned, stuffed her present in her pocket and walked out as well, as she exited, people waved at her, wishing her Happy Birthday and handing her freebies for their companies. Manny walked out the front door into the cold, hectic New York streets and thumbed for a cab, immediately one pulled up for her and she climbed in.

"Where to ma'm?" the driver asked, turning to meet eyes with Manny, "You're – the Covergirl… Manny Santos! That's you!"

Manny smiled, "That's me". She was used to people recognizing her now, and she took it as a regular day-to-day event, "Oh can you please drive me to the Subway station?"

"Of course, for that I'd do it for free", the driver said, "May I have an autograph?"

He handed Manny a stained Chinese take-out menu, "Can you write to Rico, my biggest fan?"

"Yeah", Manny smiled and slipped on some of her leather gloves, scribbling on the paper as 'Rico' drove out of the plaza.

As the car drove off, Manny put on her Gucci aviator sunglasses and her Triple 5 Soul beanie. She buttoned up her jacket as Rico pulled up near the Subway station. "How much -" Manny asked, reaching into her purse.

"No charge ma'm", Rico grinned.

"Thank you", Manny breathed and walked down the stairs to the Subway station, she walked through the crowd, vying not to be recognized, with her glasses and beanie the chances were slim. She inserted her pass and walked on the Subway going to Manhattan.

---

Craig Manning twirled his cell phone antenna around his fingers as he sat on his butter leather couch, the TV was on and he was just relaxing, he hadn't relaxed in a while. Suddenly, a commercial came on the TV and Craig's eyes widened. Manny was walking out of taxi cab and grinning brightly.

"Whenever I'm in a hurry I just use this", Manny held up a tube of lipstick, "Covergirl outlast with diamond shine. If it's for a photo shoot, or a night on a town, I always use this. Isn't every girl a Covergirl?" and then the commercial ended leaving Craig staring after the TV, as if he was expecting Manny to walk out of her commercial.

"Craig", Genesis walked into Craig's apartment without knocking, "Get ready, we're going out to eat".

Craig rolled his eyes, "What business meeting are we having this time?"

"None", she grinned, "It's Manny's birthday. Liberty invited us, dinner starts at eight so get up!"

"Manny", he whispered, "Are you sure she wants us there?" He asked Genesis.

"Positive", Genesis replied.

---

Manny walked into the upscale New York Restaurant with James and Liberty beside her. She wore a slimming black BCBG dress and black strappy heels by Dior. Her hair was curled and cascaded beneath her shoulders. James and Liberty led her to a table where she saw a crowd of her friends, they all grinned at her shouting happy birthday and showering her with gifts. Off in a far corner she saw Craig Manning, starting to work his way towards her. She walked up to him as well, only to be intercepted by no one other than Toby Isaacs.

"Manny", he breathed.

Manny smiled, "Toby".

"I heard about what happened to you and Keith and I'm terribly sorry", Toby looked down, "And I'm sorry about what happened to us".

"It's okay, really…" Manny was interrupted when Toby opened a red velvet jewelry case, which exposed a silver diamond chandelier necklace. "Toby you shouldn't have…" she was speechless.

Toby put the necklace around her neck and clasped it, "I should". He replied.

Off in a distance, Craig watched and Toby and Manny were engaged in a deep hug, he felt a relish of jealousy wash over him and glared to a waitress who was waving shyly at Craig. He waved back and looked to Manny once again. If she wanted to play games, he could play them too.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: JEWLERY STRIKES AGAIN! I know Manny is a little old to be a model but... oh well! Umm... I'm almost halfway done with story. I'm thinking about writing a follow-up piece but I dunno. Please leave your comments, and I'll try to make the next Chapter a little longer.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated at a while, I've sorta been blocked!)**

* * *

Manny was deep in conversation with one of Liberty's friends Duke when she saw Craig flirting with some waitress that was asking for his autograph. He hadn't even said one thing to Manny, maybe a nod in her direction, or a wave, but no word was spoken. Toby had left the party quite early, he gave Manny a quick hug as he exited and then she diverted her attention to Duke. Duke was a Medical graduate from Yale, and worked in the same field as Liberty. They had struck up a conversation about spouse abuse, and Manny was really beginning to enjoy Duke's company until she saw Craig flirting with that waitress. That waitress was a _What Not to Wear _victim in waiting. She had dyed blonde hair, and as her hair was pulled in a ponytail, you could see her disgusting black roots. She wore fire-engine red press-on nails that went at least a few inches out, and she wore gallons of make-up. 

"It's a very sad thing", Duke droned on, Manny nodded, acting as if she was fairly interested in the topic at the moment, "To hear people's stories".

"Very sad", Manny echoed, her eyes still transfixed on the waitress and Craig, he was now whispering in her ear, her giggles could be heard miles away, Manny looked in Duke's direction again, "Do you mind if I open this present?" She looked at Jhordan's present on the table.

Duke nodded, "Go ahead".

She grinned and reached for Jhordan's box that was tied with red ribbon, she lightly undid the ribbon and set it on the table, and then she opened the box, inside was a silver locket. _Manuela; _the outside read, she opened the silver locket, inside there was a picture of Manny's first ever picture. _Manuela Santos: The World's Inspiration _was in scripted on the other side, smiling she put the necklace around her neck. Duke looked at the locket.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked, rather anxiously.

Manny shook her head, "More like best friend. He was the one who made me such a successful model", she looked to see Craig and the waitress making out, "Have you ever been to a Calvin Klein party?" She asked Duke, her eyes crossed over to Craig.

Calvin Klein through the best parties, last year, his party in Tokyo was covered in _People, _and _Time_ magazines around the globe. Jhordan was close friends with Calvin Klein's publicist and was often invited to his parties. Manny was ordered to tag along at first, to _'learn the trick of the trade'_. Soon, she decided to tag along just for fun. It was her excuse for getting drunk.

This year, Calvin Klein's party in New York was just like the rest, over the top and classy at the same time. Interesting displays of artwork adorned the loft in various colors, shapes and directions. Manny's arm was linked in Duke's as they made their way through the throng of people, dancing and chatting in numerous rooms. Manny looked up at Duke, his eyes sparkling. They finally made their way to a bar, and sat down next to each other.

"I don't really drink", Duke swallowed, "I'm not the drinking type".

"Come on", Manny got two bottles of vodka, "It's not poison". She put a swing in her mouth and smiled.

Duke shrugged, "It does serious damage to your heart".

"Only if you drink too much", Manny looked up at Duke, "Please? For me?"

Duke sighed, "Alright". He took a sip, and closed his eyes tightly.

"You can't handle it?" Manny teased.

Duke pushed the bottle in front of him, "I'm man enough to admit, that I'm not an alcohol person".

"That's good", Manny downed more vodka, as she set the bottle on the table; she turned to see Craig and the waitress from the restaurant make their way onto the dance floor. _What is he doing here? _She wondered, thus realizing Calvin Klein had a fetish for rock stars, she reached for Duke's hand.

"Let's go dance", Manny told Duke softly, but sternly.

He nodded and escorted her onto the dance floor. Electrifying, techno music filled the speakers as Duke and Manny danced with each other. Manny's eyes were always on Craig and the waitress. She wasn't sure of Craig even noticed she was here, but she would make him notice. As the beat of the music accelerated, Manny began to dance closer to Duke, the way she remembered she dance with Craig at the rave. Duke was pushed out of his comfort zone.

"Manny", Duke cleared his throat, "Manny, it's almost midnight. I have to work early tomorrow morning".

Manny saw Craig's eyes were finally on her and Duke, and when she was positive that he was watching them, she thrust her arms around Duke's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips, her eyes were tightly shut to make it seem as if she had enjoyed it, but in reality it made her feel like a slut.

* * *

**(A/N: Please leave your comments!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: This afternoon I had a huge writers block, and then I listened to Maroon 5 and BAM! The chapter was born! I hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

That was not the way Manny had envisioned turning twenty-eight. And she never expected in a million years to pass out at Calvin Klein's party in the middle of the dance floor and have Craig **_carry_** her home. She had never thought of herself as an alcoholic either, when she was under stress she drank, when she wasn't, she didn't. But after the night before, everyone was telling her to get counseling for her _problem. _Even Liberty wanted to take her to the intensive care unit in the hospital, saying that she was _emotionally unstable _ever since her breakup from Keith. Her legs were curled to her knees as she read a magazine outside on the Yorke's veranda; her agent was on the phone with her as well.

"No, Leigh I'm fine", Manny paused, "No, no, no. It was NOT like that. I didn't go up on the bar and start dancing", she paused a couple of seconds of longer, "I know this looks horrible for the company, I understand that Leigh", she paused longer this time, "I understand Leigh, I promise, it won't ever happen again. I understand that if I do anything like this again I'll be kicked out of the agency. I love you too, ciao". She set the phone in her lap and scanned over the magazine she had James pick up for her from the grocery store. The glossy pages eluded her, she had turned down her occasional _Elle_, for the latest _Home Living _magazine, something she rarely read but was getting very into.

"Manny", James walked onto the veranda, "What did Leigh have to say? If you're kicked out of the agency I'll personally go over there and kick Leigh's ass…"

Manny smiled and held her hand up, "No need for that JT, I'm still in the agency, Leigh just told me I have one more chance, if I do anything like this again, I'm out".

"You called me JT", James whispered, "God that brings back memories…"

"Funny how names can do that", Manny shrugged, "JT… you don't think I'm crazy, right?"

"You're a model", JT smiled.

"Seriously JT, you don't think I'm emotionally unstable after what happened with Keith, do you?" Manny peered into JT's eyes.

"The man treated you like shit, of course you're going to be affected by it", JT simply answered.

"But you don't think… I take it out by drinking. I mean, you don't think I'm an alcoholic, right?"

James stood up and cupped Manny's face into his hands, "Of course not", he smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead; he pulled away and eyed the phone, "Duke might think you are though, you might want to call him, his number's in the Caller I.D".

Manny mouthed the words 'thank you' to James and watched him walk away, into the house before she picked up the phone and called Duke.

"Duke Daniels", Duke's smooth, silky voice filled the speakers.

"Hey Duke, it's Manny. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened last night… I even dunno what happened. I know you think I'm some alcoholic and that's okay. You can believe it. I'm sorry I put you through that last night I knew you didn't feel comfortable at that party, sometimes I keep persisting and I forget about other people's feelings, and I didn't consider yours at all Duke, and I'm terribly sorry…"

"Slow down", Manny heard Duke chuckle over the phone, "It's alright, you don't have to apologize".

"For being an alcoholic?"

"For anything, hey since I had a walk through your life, maybe you can take a walk through mine?"

"Sure".

"Oh great, um I'll pick you up from Liberty's house at seven, and we'll have fun, my way", Duke promised.

"Sounds great! See you at seven", Manny hung up and flipped through the pages of the magazine joyously.

---

"She still hasn't called you?" Genesis asked as she sipped on some orange juice from the carton.

"I'd really appreciate it if you used a glass", Craig shot Genesis an evil glare.

"Sorry", Genesis shrugged and reached for a glass, "What did she say to you last night?"

"She was unconscious last night", Craig sighed, "Although she did throw up on me as I was walking her home".

"Well that's just dandy!" Genesis rolled her eyes, "I meant before she passed out".

"Oh, nothing".

"BECAUSE YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH A FUCKING WAITRESS INSTEAD!"

"Why are you so upset?" Craig asked.

"Because for Manny's birthday, all she wanted was you and she didn't get that", Genesis grabbed her glass of orange juice and walked out the door.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry so short... I have a short attention span so I usually can't write super duper long chapters. Please leave your comments! I'd really 'preciate it!)**


End file.
